


Through a Mother’s Eyes

by TheatreGeekery



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Krolia backstory, Mother/Son Bonding, S8 didn’t have enough Momma Krolia, So here’s my trashy fanfic, so I filled in the holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGeekery/pseuds/TheatreGeekery
Summary: The events of Season 8 through Krolia’s perspective.





	Through a Mother’s Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this is like, 90% just Krolia worrying about her son, but it makes me happy.

The ship gleamed white in the sun. The massive hull was displayed for the thousands onlookers, and would serve as Krolia’s home for who knew how long.

She watched as Keith gave his portion of the speech. It seemed like no time at all had passed since he’d been an infant in her arms; now he practically an adult, leading Voltron. Pride swelled within her as she looked at him, her son.

———

“I thought I’d you here.”

Krolia looked up as Kolivan entered the room. He was looked tired, anxious. Not unlike herself. Keith, at Shiro’s prompting, had taken the day for himself to go to the carnival, something Krolia hoped would be good for him. She herself had opted to stay in the Atlas, and presently in Colleen’s garden, viewing the Altean flowers she had grown.

Krolia shrugged her shoulders in response. “The place where I lived on Earth was a desert. I never got to see plants like these.”

”Something tells me you didn’t come in here to observe the botany.”

She hesitated for a brief moment, then answered.

”I came in here to think.” And then she was rambling. “I’m worried about him, Kolivan. More than anything else I’m scared that something bad will happen to him, and I don’t think I could stand that. He is my _child._ I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything. All I want is to protect him, and I can’t even do that.”

“Of course you want protect him. You’re his mother. But he’s not a baby anymore. You can try to keep him safe, and you should. But it’s his choice now. You can’t protect him from everything. All you can really do is be there for him in the moments when it matters most.”

Krolia stared at him. She knew he was right, had known for a long time, even, but it still hurt. Kolivan spoke again.

“He reminds me a lot of you, at his age.” 

“You really think so?”

Kolivan nodded. “When I first met, I couldn’t help but be amazed by how much he resembled you. When I got to know him, I was completely certain that he was your child. Do you remember when we first met?”

Of course she did. How could she ever forget. At the time, she’d been just a homeless seventeen-year-old girl, having made the decision years prior to take her chances on the streets rather than continue living with abusive parents. She’d been only eleven when she’d run away, and in the years that followed had witnessed firsthand how the Galra Empire treated anyone it deemed unfit to be a part of it. When she’d seen the Blades for the first time, she knew she’d found her calling. And as much as they argued, Kolivan had been something like the father she’d never truly had.

Ironically, she’d never actually wanted children. She knew that as a Blade, her personal relationships would be limited, and even before she couldn’t imagine bringing a child into such a universe, let alone rearing it without a proper home. But then Keith was born, and all she knew was that she would stop at nothing to protect her beautiful baby boy. And yet she’d had to follow through with that just a few months later, a decision that plagued her every single day for the next eighteen years. So nothing had felt better than her baby back in her arms, and yet she had been saddened that they had had to meet like that, far away from Earth and with him wearing the Marmora outfit. But the two years that followed had been the best in her life thus far.

———

_Dead. Allura is dead._

The words kept going through Keith’s mind as he walked away from his Lion. She was dead. Allura, his friend, his _family_ , had sacrificed herself to say everyone. To save him.

He was still lost in his thoughts when he was interrupted by a sudden weight thrown against him, nearly knocking him over. He quickly realized that the weight was his mother, having tackled him in a hug. She continued to squeeze him, tears of relief running down her face as she planted dozens of kisses on his head. It was only then that he realized how relieved he was to see her, that she hadn’t been lost too. Then the tears started, giving way to deep vulnerability about all that had just happened.

”Mom, Allura— Allura, she—“

”I know, sweetie, I know.”

She held him close to her as he cried, comforting him as she thought about how relieved she was that he was okay, that it was finally over.

”It’s gonna be okay, baby,” she whispered. “I promise. I’ve got you. It’s all over now. Everything’s gonna be just fine.”

———

A year later, Krolia walked with her son and their wolf as they made their way to the back room. He had just given his speech to all the Galra, which had apprently been met with rousing success. She was thinking about the future. They would probably end up splitting their time between Earth and Daibazaal, building up the Blade of Marmora and reshaping the Galra Empire. But no matter what, she knew they would never be separated again.

”Hey, Keith. I want you to know that... I’m proud of you.”

Keith cracked a smile. “Thanks.”

She wrapped her arm around him. “And I know that somewhere out there-“ Her voice cracked. “Your dad is proud of you too. You’re a lot like him, you know.”

A feeling of melancholy swept over him when she said that.

”I love you, Mom,” he croaked.

”I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was poorly paced. Anyways, sorry about the directions of the quotes marks. Don’t know what the deal with that was.


End file.
